


The Naked and the Nude (#120 Naked)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [5]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, D/s, Drabble, Inspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first order is a statement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naked and the Nude (#120 Naked)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Nagi i obnażony (#120 Nagość)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512869) by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate)



The first order was phrased as a statement.

"I will see you naked."

The gun went first, then the badge.

The shirt was efficiently unbuttoned. It was not a strip. If Charlie had wanted a strip he would have ordered one.

Shirt folded and set aside.

Boots next, laces neatly tucked in placed the same way they sat at the foot of his bed in basic.

Pants removed and folded, tucked out of the way. Ian was sure he wouldn't be putting them on for a while.

Socks were removed, tucked into boots. The floor of the cabin was cold.

Underwear last. Ian did not hesitate. He would not show uncertainty. His hands would not falter exposing himself. He kept his face neutral as he became nude.

The professor stepped around him, ran fingers along his hip, his thigh. Let his fingers linger at the small of his back. They ghosted across the tattoo on his arm, slid across his bare chest. A few simple touches cataloged ever inch of exposed skin.

"Very nice, you look good nude. But I said I will see you naked. And I will. It will just take a little time to get you there."


End file.
